Forever and Always
by smilin'intherain
Summary: Chlerek! Tori has a plan.. it involves chloe, derek and a pool. What will happen? I'm a big chlerek fan. First fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Cereal Makes Great Confetti

**AN**

**Okay this is my first fanfiction so it may not show up right, I know authors are always asking for reviews but im going to too. I'd really apprieciate it if you wwuld review and tell me whether or not to continue. Any way thanks for reading and i'm sorry if the characters (mostly Tori) are OoC. **

**PS thougts are in italalics and inner voices (in Derek's case inner wolf) are in bold italics. **

**I do not own darkest powers or any of the characters, they belong to the amazingly talented Kelley Armstrong. sniff. **

Tori POV

I wake to the sun shinning brightly in my eyes. I roll over and pull the pillow over my head. "Chloe, close the god damn blinds!" Chloe just pulled the pillow off of my head and told me it was time for breakfast. I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes.

We had been at the safe house, a huge, rambling Victorian, for about 2 weeks now. Waiting for Andrew and the rest of the leaders to decide on a plan of action was starting to get on everyone's nerves. We all just wanted to _do_ something instead of sitting around doing nothing all day. The day after we got here I heard Simon complaining to Chloe about how much of a bitch I was being, no surprise there, the surprise came from Chloe. She didn't even try to defend me. When that happens you know it's bad. Since that day I've been trying my best to be less bitchy to everyone, earning some strange and suspicious looks from Derek. _Like it going to make that much of a difference_.

"Tori, your breakfast is going to get cold!" Andrew yelled. I then got up and threw on some clean clothes and hurried down the stairs. As I entered the kitchen I noticed a few things: A- Derek was staring at Chloe, Again. B-Chloe was starring at Derek, Again. C-Simon was looking extremely confused as his gaze switched between his brother and Chloe. And D-Chloe and Derek were covered in cereal.

* * *

Chloe's POV from when she was waking Tori up

"Chloe close the god damn blinds!" Tori yelled as she pulled the pillow over her head.

"Uhuh, time to get up. Breakfast is ready." I said as I pull the pillow off of her head. I turn around and start to pull my brush through my hair. It was fading from the dull black Derek had made me die it to a disgusting grey color. _I really need to ask Andrew to get me more hair die on his next grocery run._ When I was finished brushing my hair  
I went down the stairs, taking my time so I didn't trip and fall on my face as I usually do. _Yes, I didn't fall on my face! And Derek didn't have to catch me again. __**You sure you're happy about that**__? Huh what do you mean?_ My mental conversation was interrupted when I tripped over a large area rug and fell into a wall. A warm wall, a breathing wall. Wait not a wall, I turn my head up and look to see Derek's vibrant green eyes staring down at me. _Wow! What amazing eyes!_

"Umm, Chloe? Are you alright?" Derek grumbled. I quickly averted my eyes from his and mumbled an apology; certain I was blushing a bright tomato red. _There is that funny feeling again. I've been getting it more and more often since that time in the bathroom. __**Ever notice who's around when you get it?**_ I stepped around him to get to the kitchen. I walked directly to the fridge pulling out the milk. I set the milk on the counter and reached on my tiptoes for the cereal and a bowl out of one of the upper cupboards. _Damn it! I hate being so short! _Derek reaches over me to grab the cereal and a bowl for me. I mumble my thanks and continue to prepare my cereal.

"Chloe, there are some pancakes for you over here. You don't have to eat cereal all the time." Andrew said offering me a friendly smile.

"No thank you Andrew. I want cereal this morning." I told him and flashed him a cheerful smile. I noticed that Derek was standing beside me waiting for his 3rd and 4th piece of toast to pop. _Werewolves and their huge appetites_. I climbed onto the counter to put the cereal back in the cupboard when I heard an unfamiliar Hello from behind me. I spun around to see who it was, momentarily forgetting I was kneeling on a counter. As soon as I did I felt myself falling. I braced myself for the pain I knew was coming as I fell to the floor. The box of cereal I was holding flew from my hand and the pieces scattering. I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to see myself fall. Then, nothing, no pain, no discomfort and no floor. I opened my eyes to see Derek's vivid, emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but stare, they were amazing_. I could get lost in these eyes. __**And why do you think that is?**_ I felt like I was drowning in them. I felt that funny feeling again. It wouldn't go away. I turned my head when I heard Simon clearing his throat but I didn't push away from Derek. My hands seemed to have taken on a life of their own; they refused to remove themselves from Derek's chest. I looked over at Simon and the rest of the kitchen trying to find the source of the voice that had startled me. Tori was standing in the doorway with a mischievous half smile plastered on her face. But there wasn't anyone other than Tori, Simon, Andrew, Derek and I in the room. _Must have been hearing things. _Iturned back to Derek, about to thank him for saving me from that nasty fall, when I notice that he's staring at me.

"Something catch your eye dog-boy?" Tori taunted. Derek quickly set me back down on my feet and turned to put the rest of the cereal away.

"Nice bed head Victoria." Derek snapped, grabbing his food and heading to the table.

"I-I-I ammmm soo-oo sor-ry, about the mmmmess." I stuttered. I quickly run to the closet to get a broom and start cleaning up the cereal. When it was cleaned up I grabbed my cereal and walked over to the table with my head down. I quickly sat in the only empty seat at the table, the one right beside Simon. _Lovely._

"I'm going to be going into town for another grocery run and I think it's time that everyone gets some new clothes and essentials" Andrew announced, "Unfortunately, Chloe and Derek, you can't come. With Chloe having the half and million dollar price on her forehead and Derek as her supposed kidnapper it just isn't safe." Tori complained about having to go shopping with Simon but other than that it went over smoothly. "Derek and Chloe you should make up a list of things you would like and give them to Simon and Tori. Don't forget to put swimsuits on the list. You four need to start to do more during the day, get out of the house." Andrew instructed as he was leaving.

I vaguely remembered a huge indoor pool from our tour on the first day. There had been so much to take in that day and I just couldn't process it all at once.

I managed to go through breakfast without anymore accidents. As I stood up to rinse my bowl Derek mumbled something about going for a run and Tori retreated back to our room.

"Hey Chloe, could you come up to our room and give me your opinion on this?" Tori calls from our room. Simon gives me the 'What The Hell' look, I just and climb the stairs to our room. The second I entered our room Tori shut the door behind me and whispers "Is Derek out on his run?"

"Ummm… yeah? Why?" I asked. She looked like she was about to burst.

"You like Derek don't you!?!?!" Tori half yelled. I stood there, completely astonished. I swiftly opened my mouth to deny it but she shushed me. "Don't try to lie to me Chloe; I'm not stupid or blind. I can see the way you look at him." _Do I like Derek? OMG I do, that's why I've been having that funny feeling when I'm around him! __**Duh! Finally you get it! I thought you were supposed to be at least a little bit intelligent! **_I plopped down on the corner of my bed. _I can't like Derek! He just stopped hating me a couple of weeks ago! _

"Ugh, I do like him! What the HELL am I going to do? He practically hates me. And I finally just got Simon to stop flirting with me, how is he going to take me choosing his brother over him? Plus Derek doesn't like me. There is no way he could possibly like me, I'm just the helpless damsel in distress he always has to rescue. Oh and did  
I mention he doesn't like me." I tirade had started out in anger but had quickly turned into helplessness "What am I going to do" I put my head in my hands. I felt so confused and lost.

"Chloe, you're worrying about nothing! He's in love with you! He can't take his eyes off of you! You should have seen him after you turned Simon down, he just couldn't stop smiling!" Tori said clearly frustrated at my ignorance. I shook my head. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" She huffed.

"How would you prove it to me? It's not like he's going to tell you if you asked" I replied. She stopped at that, she clearly hadn't thought about that, and thought about that for a minute. Suddenly her whole face seemed to light up and a sly smile forms at her lips. _Uh oh.. I don't think this is going to be good. __**Ya think?**_

"If I can show you how he looks at you will you believe me?" Tori asked, looking very sneaky. I slowly nodded, I wasn't sure were this was going. "You will have to trust me and do everything I say." She says. By know I was extremely confused, she was really starting to scare me.

"I-i-i ddddon't know Ttttori. I dddon't want to embarrass my-my-myself in front of him agggain. I already ddddo it almost dddaily." I reply.

"Chloe do you want my help or not?" Tori snaps. I nod my head. "Well then I have a plan." Tori quickly pulls my head closer so she could tell me her plan.

* * *

**AN Thank you for reading and please please review. Also, if i have any grammatical errors please point them out in a review. Thank You!!! ;) **

**smilin'intherain**


	2. I Twist into a Pretzel for my Sanity

AN

I'd like to give a big thanks to NYGirl390 for being my first review!! And also a big thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you are awesome. Know I know why authors are always asking for reviews, they are awesome.

I don't own DP, or Derek, *sniff* (bursts into tears) that pleasure belongs to the amazingly awesome Kelley Armstrong.

PS i know I say awesome a lot, but it's just what I do.

"Chloe do you want my help or not?" Tori snaps. I nod my head. "Well then I have a plan." Tori quickly pulls my head closer so she could tell me her plan. 

* * *

Tori POV

"I don't think that this is going to work Tori." Chloe said I just gave her 'the look' and she stopped protesting.

"It will work because I say it will.' I replied. My plan was amazing, if I do say so myself. We were going to hit that werewolf in as many of his senses as possible. Chloe in a bikini for sight, perfume for smell and Chloe would sing for hearing. If, I mean when, this worked he wasn't going to be able to look away, what guy could? _If it was me there jaws would drop, but Chloe will do fine._ "Okay first things first, you need to make a list so I can go shopping and get you a bikini." Chloe just glared at me. "Okay fine, other clothes too."

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Chloe muttered. I just glared at her and told her to go make her list while I went down to the pool house.

The pool was amazing; it was all indoors and had change rooms on either side. _That will work out well for us. _I wander around the room until I find what I was looking for, the stereo-system. It was outdated but it would work just fine. I fiddled with the controls for a few minutes, figuring out how it worked. _Note to self, buy good CD. _I walked back to the house and Chloe handed me her list on her way up the stairs as Andrew walked into the room.

"Tori, there you are, we're leaving to go into to town in about 5 minutes don't be late." Andrew said. I nodded my head. Derek walked into the room sweaty from his run.

"Ewww Dog boy! Keep your sweaty, stinkiness away from me!" I yelled. He snorts, rolls his eyes and brushes past me to get up the stairs to the shower. I climbed the stairs and walked into the room I shared with Chloe to grab my jacket. I ran a brush through my riotous curls and went back downstairs to wait for Andrew and Simon.

* * *

Chloe's POV

As Tori, Simon and Andrew pulled away from the house, I was sitting on my bed contemplating my sanity. _I can't believe that I'm going along with one of Tori's plans. The last one left me unconscious in a crawlspace! __**She's just trying to help this time. Besides what can go wrong, embarrass yourself in front of Derek? At least he would have noticed you. **_I get up off of my bed with a sigh. I wander into the library and grab the book on supernaturals I had been reading. I carried it over to a couch and started reading.

"Meditation and yoga can be very helpful aids to a necromancer. They help one concentrate and train the mind" I read. _That could be helpful._ Next I went over to one of the ancient computers and looked up various yoga and meditation exercises. A few of them didn't look very difficult so I decided to try them in the library. I spread my feet and rotated my shoulders and brought my right arm down to my left foot. I breathed in and out and held the position, I then did the opposite. I found these moves easy, so I decided to try out a harder one. I sat on the floor and tried to put my foot behind my head.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked from behind me. I jumped and fell backwards. I looked back at him from my position on the floor. He appeared to be holding back laughter.

"What does it look like?" I replied. He smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"It looks like you're trying to break yourself in half, or tie yourself into a knot." Derek said. I glared at him and brought my leg back from behind my head.

"I'm practicing yoga, not trying to tie myself up in knots. However, they are extremely similar." I said, fighting back laughter. Derek smiled at that. _Derek smiled! It was so nice; I have to make him do that more often! _

"Why?" Derek asked.

"The book says that it will help with my concentration. Which is supposed to help me not summon anymore ghosts. I would really rather avoid sticking anybody else back into their dead body." I explained. He just nods I stood up and brushed myself off. "So, did you need to talk to me?" He gave me a confused look. "Why did you come to the library?"

"Oh! I came to read the supernaturals book." Derek said. I nodded and told him where I had put it. He walked over to where I had put it and picked it up, but he didn't move to go read it.

"Derek? Do you want me to leave or something?" He shook his head and moved to the couch, mumbling to himself about distractions. I waited until he sat down and started to put my foot behind my head again. I continued to practice my yoga, about 20 minutes later Derek snaps the book shut. I look over from where I was standing. His skin was flushed and his cheeks red.

"Derek are you changing again?" I asked, I dropped my position and started to walk over to him. He doesn't answer me, just continues to stare out into space with a dreamy look on his face. "Derek? Helllooo? Derek?" I say, waving my hand in front of his face and snapping my fingers. All of a sudden he blinks and grabs my hand. I jump, startled. He looks up at me. "Umm Derek? Can I have my hand back?" I whisper. He looks at our hands and lets go. "Derek are you changing? You're not acting like yourself?" I ask. I put my hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Not for a while Chloe" Derek answers as he pulls my hand from his forehead. He stands up and brushes past me. I turn to face him.

"You will come with me when you are changing right." I ask, "Because if you don't I will be extremely pissed at you and you will never hear the end of it!" He turns and looks at me, he smirks at my threat but nods his head and promises he will. "Good" I say. He rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

"Chloe! Chloe! Come here I have to show you what we bought!" Tori yelled coming up the stairs. _**She sounds like a seven year old**__. I guess shopping excites her__**. Pfft. What ever. **_  
I walk into our room and close the door. "Chloe look what I bought for us!" Tori said. She stared showing me tank tops, t shirts, pants, shorts etc. After she was through with all of the outer clothes she shows me a tiny bikini.

"That's nice Tori. Now where's mine?" I ask. She snorts.

"This is yours." Tori said. I look at her dumbfounded. I snatch the bikini from her and take a closer look. It was bright blue and was, literally, just triangles held together by strings.

"I can't wear this Tori" I exclaimed, horrified at the thought. Tori smirks and rolls her eyes.

"Well you have to, you promised to do everything I said" Tori sneered. "I know that you're not happy about that but this might cheer you up" Tori said as she pulled a box from behind her back. I jump up and snatch it from her hands. I read the label and squeal.

"Hair dye? Thank you! I forgot to put it on my list! But you got it anyway! Thank you!" I say, temporarily forgetting about the bikini issue. "I'm going to go dye it right now! Are you going to come?" Tori laughs at me and nods her head. I run out of the room and dash to the bathroom. I start ripping the box to get to the directions. Tori grabs them from my hands and tells me to go get my hair wet.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Now you have to sit with that in your hair for another 20 minutes." I say, Chloe nods. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Tori, why are you helping me? I-I- I'm not t-t-trying to b-b-be rr-r-rrude but you used to b-b-be.. umm.. well.." Chloe stuttered.

"A big bitch" I interrupted. She looks at me and nods sheepishly. "I heard you talking to Simon a while ago; he was calling me a bitch and other names. That didn't surprise me but you didn't defend me. Don't get me wrong you shouldn't have to, but when you let someone call other people names, it has to be bad. I know that you're the only reason I didn't get left behind back in Buffalo," Chloe tried to interrupt me but I just put my hand over her mouth and continued. "I decided that I didn't want to push my luck anymore. I don't want to get left behind, so I'm going to try to be more pleasant" I removed my hand from Chloe's mouth and she stared at me. It looked like she was at a loss for words. "You can talk now you know." I joked.

"I don't know what to say." Chloe breathed. "I would never leave you behind Tori, no matter how mad I am." She said. I nodded and looked at my watch.

"It's time to rinse your hair dye out Chloe." I said as I pushed her toward the tub.

* * *

Derek's POV

i walk into the library and there is Chloe, with her foot behind her head. _What the hell? What is she doing? **Does it matter?**** She looks amazing. **_"What are you doing" I ask. Chloe jumps and ends up lieing on her back looking up at me. She explains herself and soon enough I'm smiling. _Me, smiling. What is going on with me?** You know exactly whats going on, you have for weeks. She IS YOUR MATE! Stop denying it! **_Chloe then asks me what i came here for I answer and I walk over to the book. "There is no way I'm going to get any reading done. Not with you here distracting me." I mumble. _**Oh well we get to be near Chloe.**_ I open the book and pretend to read while I watch Chloe.

_

* * *

_**AN**

Thank you for reading! I'm amazed at how fast I'm posting this chapter, and, just so you know, I don't think I will always be updating this fast. I'm likely only do small amounts from Derek's POV until I feel that I can write him better. Do you think that he sounds stalkerish? Not trying to make him sound that way at all. Anyway, Thanks again for reading and please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on my writing.


	3. Scaring A Werewolf  not Good

Forever and Always

Chapter 3

AN

Hi everyone!Thank you for your reviews!!! I rewrote this chapter many times but I'm still not quite happy with it. I don't know how to make it better though. lol. Anyway tell me what you think.

The Darkest Powers trilogy belongs to the amazingly amazing Kelley Armstrong... Who I'm clearly not. *sniff* I also don't own any of Taylor Swift's songs.

* * *

Chloe's POV

After Tori finished rinsing out my hair dye and drying it with a towel I finally get to see what color she picked out. I turned to the mirror and I gasped. My hair was a gorgeous caramel brown color that complemented my pale face.

"Thank you Tori." I exclaimed. She just smirks and shrugs it off.

"Okay, time to go Chloe." Tori said, as she pulls me from the bathroom. I follow her to our room where she grabs one of the many unopened bags sitting on our floor. She then leads me out of the house and over to the pool house. When we were inside she asks me if I think Derek could hear us. I shake my head and sit on one of the chaises. "Good, then we can talk about my plan." She said as she sits on the chaise beside me. "How do you like Taylor Swift?" She asks.

"I like her, she isn't my absolute favorite but pretty close" I answer. She pulls a CD out of the bag and hands it to me.

"Which song do you want to sing?" Tori asks, I look at the song list on the back and read the songs. I couldn't decide between "Fearless" and "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"

"Umm, how about "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", it's a great song." I reply. She nods her head and gets up to put it on the stereo. A minute or so later the song is flowing out of the speakers.

"Well." Tori said. "Start singing"

"Oh," I mutter and reluctantly start singing the song. When I finished she claps her hands and walks over to me.

"That will do." Tori said. "When you sing it in front of Derek and the rest of us you're going to have to act a little bit. I will mention finding some music while you're still in the change room. When the song comes on you'll wait a second then walk out saying 'oh I love this song' or something like that before you start singing. While you're singing the song could you just wander around the room dancing a little bit, but not choreography like?" Tori questions. I nod my head. "Great." She said. "Now lets go ask the boys to come swimming" She turns and heads toward the door.

"Not tonight!" I exclaim.

"Why not?" Tori asks. I freeze, trying to come up with a logical and believable answer.

"B-b-because i-i-i-t's g-g-getting late and the p-p-ool is still c-c-cold." I stutter. She rolls her eyes at me and goes and turns the pool temperature up.

"Fine we will go tomorrow, no excuses Chloe. You can't get out of it. You promised." Tori said as she walked out the door. I sat there, rooted to the spot. She was right I wasn't going to be able to get out of this, ever. Not just Tori's plan, I meant everything. I was always going to be a necromancer, I was never going to be normal or ordinary, my life is never going to be the same. And, most importantly, I'm never going to be able to get over Derek if he rejects me. That is why I'm so scared, that's why I keep putting off the truth. I love him, I have for almost as long as I've known him. _I love Derek. _My inner voice kindly keeps it's mouth shut when I admit that, it just smiles and nods.

After sitting there for what felt like hours, but it was really only minutes, after my epiphany I got to my feet and drudged up to the house. _Why am I so sad? I just learned I'm in love! I should be jumping for joy, not on the verge of tears. __**Go see Derek. You're always happy when you're around him.**__ You know what, you're right. __**Duh! I always am.**_ I quickened my pace and walked through the back door. I shrug out of my jacket and kick off my shoes. I then start searching the house, looking for Derek. First I check the kitchen, empty, then I check the living room with the same results. Next I walk up to Simon and Derek's room; I knock on the door with three quick raps.

"Come in." Simon said. I opened the door and walked in side. Simon was lying on his bed sketching. He looked up and gave me a friendly smile. I was so glad that he didn't take rejection badly and that we could still be friends ."I like your hair." He said.

"Thank you. Hey, have you seen Derek recently?" I ask.

"I think he went to the library to read more of the supernaturals book. Why?" Simon said.

"I just wanted to talk to him." I answer, averting my head. He nods his head and went back to his sketching. "Talk to you later" I say as I head out the door. I turn down the hall way going to the library. I peek in the door and see Derek sitting on the couch reading.

When I walk into the room he doesn't look up. I decide to try and sneak up on him and scare him for once. I tiptoed up behind him; I was only about a foot away when he said "Hi Chloe" I stumble, surprised, and I tripped over the area rug. I end up sprawled across the rug with Derek looking down at me worried, when he realized I was alright he started laughing. "Only you could trip when you're trying to scare someone else." He chuckled. He reaches his hand down and offers me help up, I take his hand and he pulls me up. When I'm standing he seems to hold on to my hand longer than necessary. _**See, he likes you too**__! I'm probably just imagining it. _

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"I was reading the supernaturals book. I've already finished the werewolves section, so I decided to read the other sections as well." He answered. I frown at him. He'd already finished the werewolves section? That was twice the size of the necromancer's section and I was only half way through! "I'm a fast reader," he explained at my look of incredulity.

"Learn anything interesting? I ask him, walking over to the couch. He snorts and follows me to the couch.

"I guess you could say that." He said as he sits on the couch next to me. I give him a questioning look. "I basically just learned that most of what's happening to me is normal, there isn't anything that I can do about it, but it's happening about 3 or 4 years early." He explained. I knew that he was hiding something, but I didn't push it. "So what have you been doing all afternoon?" He asks, clearly uncomfortable with the silence.

"Well, I dyed my hair again" I said, pointing to my hair. He nods his head, acknowledging the difference. "Then Tori and I went down to go look at the pool and turn up temperature a bit. Speaking of which, do you want to come swimming with us tomorrow?" I ask. He looked a little socked before he nodded.

"Sure, I guess so. Have you asked Simon?" Derek asked, looking somewhat dazed. I shook my head and told him I hadn't yet and I was going to later. I jumped when the big grandfather clock struck ten.

"Well, I should be getting to bed. Would you mind mentioning the pool to Simon please?" He said that he would "Night Derek." I said as I stood up. He nodded and followed me to the door.

"Night Chloe." Derek said as we walked in opposite directions, him to his room and me to mine.

* * *

Derek's POV

I heard Chloe behind me, more than that I had smelt her he second she walked into the house. I could recognize her scent anywhere; the wolf was addicted to it. When she walked into the room I didn't look up, I just watched her from the corner of my eye. _God she was beautiful._ The wolf howled in agreement.

When she started to tiptoe up behind me I decided to have a little fun. She was only a few feet from me when I looked up from my book and said "Hi Chloe".

She jumped and tripped over the rug ended up sprawled on the rug. I rush to her side, worried she was hurt. Even a bruise or a nick would have sent me into full fledged protection mode. I couldn't stand to see her hurting. When I see that she was alright I start laughing. I tease her a bit and offer her a hand up. When I help her up I hold onto her longer than necessary. The wolf demanded contact and was frustrated with me for not doing more. _**Kiss her, hug her, talk to her; I don't care just DO something! **_I let go of her and, in punishment, the wolf starts sending me many different and…. Colorful, fantasies.

She starts to walk over to the couch and asking questions. I keep up with the conversation, all the while drinking in the sight of her, her scent. When she asked me if I had learned anything interesting today I almost burst out laughing. Interesting? Hah, what I learned was much more than interesting. I learned all about werewolves and their mates. I learned that, other than Chloe I was never going to love anyone else. That was much more than interesting.

I managed to hide knowledge from her and when she asked me to go swimming tomorrow I was shocked. She wanted to go swimming, as in, in swim suits? Oh my god! I'm going to get to see her in a swimsuit! The wolf was wagging its tail insanely at that thought. I quickly answer her and started daydreaming about Chloe.

* * *

AN

Thank you soooo much for reading and please tell me what you think! Review please I love to hear from you!


	4. Me and  a broken Lock? not good

Forever and Always

Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait everybody, I wrote it late Monday night and then I had no computer time an Tuesday so I had to wait until now. I wrote this chapter in two different sessions so I hope it isn't choppy. If if is I'm so sorry. Any way enjoy the chapter and please review!

PS I didn't proofread this chapter as much as normal because I didn't want to make you wait any longer, therefore, i apologize in advance for any gramatical or spelling errors. If you could point them out in a review that would be helpful! Thank you!

I don't own Darkest powers, they belong to the talented Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

Chloe's POV

When I walked into my room I saw Tori sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Did you have fun with Derek?" Tori coyly questioned with a knowing smirk gracing her lips. I gave her a "what the heck?" look when a realization hit me. _How did she know I was with Derek? The only person who knew I was looking for him was Simon, and she wouldn't have asked him. She couldn't have known I was with him. __**Unless…**__._

"You spied on us didn't you?!" I exclaimed, and then a thought struck me. How could she have been spying on us? Derek would have heard or smelt her. Or she would have made some snarky comment to Derek. She'll take any chance she gets to tease him. She couldn't have spied on us yet she did, this makes no sense. "How did you do it?" I asked, more confused than angry now.

"A new spell I found in the supernaturals book, it allows me to see into a room that I've already been in, or to see a person I already know. I tried it on farther away places and people, like my room at Lyle house and my dad, but it didn't work, so I tried it on you." She explained, breaking into a fit of giggles at the last part. I sent Tori my harshest glare; it didn't make much of a difference though. She wasn't scared of me. "I saw Derek and you laughing and he was holding your hands. You had the biggest smile on your face." Tori finished.

Chloe blushed a bright red. "I just t-t-tripped over t-t-t-the r-r-rug and h-h-h-he was h-h-helping me up and j-j-joking around." I explained. She just rolled her eyes. "I asked him to go swimming with us tomorrow, he said that he will. He's going to tell Simon about it and ask him if he wants to come later tonight." I informed her. She nods her head and wishes me goodnight. "Night Tori" I say as she closes her eyes. I quickly grabbed my brand new pajamas and left for the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom and had turned and locked the door I quickly undressed and put on my pajamas. Next I brushed my teeth and my hair. Now I was going to take especially good care of it, it had been dyed more in the last month and a half then in my entire life. When I was done with my routine and about to leave I heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a second." I called. I grabbed my dirty clothes and walked to the door. That is when I had a problem, the door wouldn't unlock. I tried a few times more, getting increasingly agitated. It was no use, the lock wouldn't budge. "Ummmm, who's out there?' I asked my voice full of embarrassment.

"I am." Derek's gruff voice answered. I banged my head with my fist. _Why is it always him? He always sees me in the worst situations. __**I don't think he minds helping us.**_

"Umm, Derek? I have a problem." I called through the door. "The lock's stuck, I can't get out."

"Okay, don't worry. I'm going to go see if Andrew has a key for this door. I'll be right back Chloe. Don't worry about anything, I'll get you out." Derek said, sounding more and more flustered and worried. I shrugged that off, he couldn't be worried about my safety because, if worst came to worst, he could just break the door.

"Okay Derek, I'll be fine." I answered as I sat down on the bathroom floor. I waited there for what couldn't have been more than 2 minutes when I heard Derek talking through the door.

"I'm back now Chloe, Andrew said that he didn't know which key it was that unlock this door, he just knew that there was one. So this might take a little while." Derek said. I could hear the jingle of the keys as he started to try them in the lock. After the fourth or fifth key he started to curse quietly, if I hadn't been right beside the door I wouldn't have heard him.

"Damn old houses, damn sticking locks, damn keys." He muttered. I didn't comment on this, I didn't want him to get anymore frustrated. Suddenly the key slid into the lock and Derek pushed the door open, nearly hitting me. "Chloe are you okay?" Derek asked, pulling me to my feet.

"Ya, I-i-I'm f-f-fine, I w-w-was only s-s-stuck in a b-b-bathroom. But thank you for rescuing me. I know you're tired of it." I murmured as I walked out of the room, my head downcast. Derek put a hand n my shoulder, stopping me. I turned and looked up and into his eyes, confused.

"Chloe, I don't mind saving you. I care about you; you're a friend and part of my pack. What I said that time in the alley was just my frustration and my fear showing through. I almost didn't get to you in time Chloe, and that scared me. I really don't mind helping you." He said, his eyes searching mine for understanding. I nodded my head and relief flashes across his face before he hides it. "Good night Chloe" Derek murmurs as I walk down the hall. I sent a smile over my shoulder and waved before I entered my room.

"Night Derek" I whispered as I closed my door, I knew that he could hear me. I walked over to my bed and snuggled under the covers and fell sound asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke with a start, jumping nearly out of my bed. My heart pounding frantically as I try to out run my nightmare, to pull myself from its ghastly clutches. _It was just a dream, I'm fine. _I pulled my blankets up off of the floor and wrapped them around my shivering shoulders. _It was so real, so life like. They had had Derek and were torturing him because I wouldn't turn myself in. He was dying for me; his death was completely my fault and I wouldn't do anything to stop it._ I swing my legs over the side of the bed and touch my feet to the cold floor. I stood up and started to make my way down stairs to get a drink of water. Every stair on the way down seemed to creak especially loudly tonight. I slowly made my way through the house, waving my arms in front of me to prevent me from walking into any walls and keeping my eyes glued to the dark floor to avoid stubbing my toes. When I made it into the kitchen I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't made any loud noises on my way down. I reached up and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. I carried it to the sink and filled it. I lifted it to my lips and emptied it in one drink big gulp. I took the glass back to the sink, then sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

I couldn't go back to bed, my hands were still shaking and the nightmare still danced across the back of my eyelids every time I closed them. _I will never let my nightmare come true; I will never be the one who's responsible for his death._ _**He isn't going to die for a long time, we won't let him.**_ My hands were still trembling but my fear was dimming. _I have to see him; I have to see that he's alive and breathing_. I stood and slowly crept my way back up the stairs and to him and Simon's room. I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in. First I saw Simon, sprawled across his bed snoring. Next I turned my head and saw Derek, lying perfectly still. His chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic manner, it reassured me that he was perfectly fine. After one last glance I closed the door and returned to me room. I went back to bed and struggled to fall back to sleep. After much tossing and turning I succeeded and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Derek's POV

I walked to the bathroom, a million things jostling for position in my head. The Edison group, our safety, tomorrow and, of course, Chloe were only a few. The door was closed and I could smell Chloe inside so I knocked on the door to let her know I was waiting. I heard her say she'd just be second so I stood beside the door to wait, letting my thoughts whirl around.

"Umm, who's out there?" Chloe asked from inside the bathroom. i told her I was, slightly confused_. Why does it matter whose outside?_ The next thing she said had me on full alert in seconds, fearing for my mate. "Ummm, Derek? I have a problem." She said. I waited impatiently for her to continue. "The lock's stuck. I can't get out." I quickly tried to reassure her, and then rushed downstairs to talk to Andrew. _She's going to be fine. She's going to be fine. It's just a bathroom. __**She's going to be fine stop freaking out! Just deal with the problem and get our mate out of the bathroom!**_ As soon as Andrew gave me the key ring I bolted upstairs. I talked to Chloe through the door and started trying the keys, quickly getting frustrated at how long this was taking. _She's going to be fine. _The second the key clicked in the knob I was pushing the door open. I needed to see that she was fine. When I did I gave a huge internal sigh of relief. _She's fine, she's isn't hurt and nothing happened_.

I was so busy assuring myself that she was fine I almost missed what she said next. "Ya, I-i-I'm f-f-fine, I w-w-was only s-s-stuck in a b-b-bathroom. But thank you for rescuing me. I know you're tired of it."

I quickly stopped her hasty retreat and said, "Chloe, I don't mind saving you. I care about you; you're a friend and part of my pack. What I said that time in the alley was just my frustration and my fear showing through. I almost didn't get to you in time Chloe, and that scared me. I really don't mind helping you." When I saw her nod relief flowed over me. I couldn't let her think that I didn't want to save her; that I resented her for it, not if I wanted a chance with her.

* * *

AN Thank you for reading!! I'm sorry that we're still not at the pool scenes. I had planned on having them in chapter 3 but it just didn't work out. They should be in chapter 5 or 6 though. Please review!!! I love to hear any and all of your comments!!! THank you!!!!!

Smilin'intherain


	5. Werewolves' Laps Make A Great Chairs

Forever and Always

Chapter 5

AN) Okay guys, I really wanted to put this chapter up tonight but I only have a little bit of time. Therefore it isn't as proofread as I'd normally do. If you find any errors please point them out and I will fix them. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Thank you and Enjoy!

I don't own Darkest Powers, Derek, or any of teh other characters. They belong to the incredibly marvelous brain of Kelley Armstrong and her literary genius!!!

* * *

Chloe's POV

I opened my eyes to the eerie light of early morning that was filtering through the grimy windows. I turned my head and looked over at the bed side clock, 6:45. _Really? I couldn't sleep in one day?_ I resignedly got to my feet and stretch the kinks out of my body. I silently padded over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes; a pair of dark jeans and a tank top as well as the necessities. I then crept into the hallway and down to the bathroom. I paused after I opened the door, deciding whether or not I should lock the door after what happened last night. _Everyone else is still asleep and probably will be for a while so I should be safe. However, the bathroom is the first place people go when they wake up. I really don't want anyone to walk in on me, especially Simon, Andrew or… Derek._ At the thought of Derek walking in on me in the shower I blushed a bright, crimson red. I decided to make a note and tape it to the door and hope that everyone is awake enough to read it.

I tiptoed down to the library to grab a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled a note and rushed back to the bathroom. I stuck the note on the door and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, the quicker I was in the quicker I was out and the less likely someone would get up. When I was finished my hasty shower I wrapped myself tightly in my towel. I stood under the warm lights and dried my hair and body. Next I quickly dressed myself and brushed my teeth. It was then that I turned around and looked in the floor length mirror. _Damn it Tori!_ The jeans hugged every non existent curve I had and made them more pronounced and the shirt was worse. It plunged into a deep 'V' neck and was very tight. I stood and looked in the mirror, cursing Tori for getting me clothes like this_. I never wear clothes this tight or this… Tori-ish._ _**Well, at least you look good.**_ I depressed sigh and started to brush my hair. When I finished I left the room and grabbed the note off of the door. Thank God no one had come in.

I walked down to the kitchen, when I walked in I smelt something cooking. I looked over to the stove and say Derek flipping French toast. I knew that Derek could cook but to actually see him doing it was another thing. Andrew normally did all the cooking so Tori, Simon, Derek and I never had to.

"Morning Chloe." Derek murmured without looking back at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, as soon as I did I realized what a stupid question that was. He could track people all around a city; of course he could recognize my scent from a few feet away! "Never mind, don't answer that. It was a stupid question that I already knew the answer to. Anyway, good morning to you to. How did you sleep?" I asked. He flipped another piece of French toast and turned to face me. A look of surprise flashed across his face before it was quickly masked.

"Fine, how about you? Any nightmares?" Derek questioned, looking me straight in the eye to tell if I was lying. I shook my head and looked him in the eye. One good thing about being the safe house for the last month is that I've learnt that if I stuck to body language I could lie fairly well. After studying me he seemed to believe me and went back to the French toast.

"Do you need any help?" I questioned. He told me that I could start cutting up the strawberries and other fruit that Andrew had bought yesterday. I nodded and went about collecting everything I would need. When I had everything I started to slice. I sliced with extreme caution, as I am accident prone. When I finished I arranged everything nicely on a plate and asked what else had to be done. He shrugged and told me to go wake everybody up and he'd finish down here.

I decided to wake up Tori first because she would take the longest to get down stairs. When I go to our room I was surprised to see her already up and dressed. She was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. "Breakfast is almost ready Tori." I said.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." She said. As I turned to leave she caught my arm and asked. "Are you ready for today?" I nodded my head and went to wake Simon up. I knocked on his door and, no hearing an answer, I opened the door. Simon was, just like last night, sprawled across his bed. I walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Time to get up Simon. Breakfast is almost ready." I said. He opened his eyes with a moan.

"I don't wanna get up." He mumbled and rolled over. I rolled my eyes and shook his shoulder again, this time a bit rougher than the last. "Fine, fine, I'm up." He said as he opened his eyes. He stared up at me blurrily and rubbed his eyes. If he noticed my clothed he was smart enough not to comment. "I really am up Chloe, you can leave now."

"Okay, breakfast is almost ready so you should get down there pretty quickly. Derek made French toast and I cut up some fruit." I said. When I saw him nod I left to go wake up Andrew. I was surprised that he wasn't up yet. When I got to his room I saw that his light was on from under his door. I knocked and, when he made a noise of acknowledgement I told him about breakfast. I went back down stairs as Derek was just setting the platter of French toast on the table.

"Did you wake everyone up?" Derek asked as he took a seat at the table. I nodded and took the seat beside him. "Simon said that he will go swimming with us. When are we going to go?" Derek said as he poured some orange juice, he passed the jug to me as I said.

"Umm, how about after breakfast." I said he nods his head. Tori, Andrew and Simon start to wander in after that and when everyone is at the table we start to dish up and eat.

"Later this week we are going to have some company. There are some other supernaturals that are coming to help as well as some of the subjects from other Edison Group experiments. This house is plenty big enough for everyone and I don't expect any problems." Andrew announced. We nodded our heads; we had been expecting this for a while. After that there was no conversation, everyone was too engrossed in their meal to care. Derek was on his 5th piece of French toast and everyone else was on at least their second. Simon could only have two and after that had to have fruit because of his diabetes. We were almost finished our breakfast when Andrew asked if I got out of the bathroom okay. At that Simon and Tori looked at me with surprised faces. I told them about getting stuck in the bathroom and decided I wanted to avoid any further discussion of me and the bathroom. I quickly stood up, my chair scrapping against the floor loudly before it toppled. I spun to try to catch it but tripped over the legs. I felt my self falling; normaly this wouldn't have been a big deal. I fell all the time, but this wasn't normal. This time I was straight at someone, I was going to land right on top of them. Want to guess who it was? You guessed it Derek. I desperately tried to stop my momentum, or at least redirect it towards the floor_. I don't want to fall on Derek, I can't; it would be even more embarrassing than falling on the floor. Oh and what if my body stops listening to my head like it did last time! This is defiantly not going to end well. __**Well there isn't a whole lot we can do about it now. You might as well enjoy the excuse for being close to him. **_

I felt the impact as I fell into Derek's lap. His arms immediately came to steady me and I felt myself grabbing his forearms for support. As soon as I'm steady he uses one hand to lift my face so he could look me in the eyes. He searched my eyes for any sign of pain or discomfort. When he realizes there is nothing wrong he lets go of my chin but didn't push me off of him. I blush as I turn to face the rest of the table.

"What happened Chloe?" Simon asked, I mumble something about thinking I heard a ghost. When everyone realizes that I'm alright they all look at me, like they're expecting me to do something. I sit there for a few more seconds, not understanding. Then I hear a deep rumble from right behind me. I turn and see that it's Derek clearing his throat. It's then that I realize that I'm still in Derek's lap. I blush again and scurry off. I take my plate to the sink and then right the knocked over chair.

"So.. umm.. i-i-is everyone o-o-okay with g-g-going s-s-swimming w-w-when you f-f-finish eating?" I stutter, still embarrassed. Tori, Simon and Derek all nod. I race out of the room and upstairs. I grabbed the bikini that Tori had bought me and a towel. I sat on my bed waiting for Tori. I thought about what I was about to do and how I badly I had just embarrassed myself. _I can't believe I'm doing this; there is no way that he likes me. This is going to be a total disaster! __**We have nothing to lose. Just suck it up and get over it.

* * *

**_

AN) Thank you for reading and please review. I'm sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter, it was necessary though. I didn't want to have any big holes. The next chapter is going to be at the pool. I want 7 reviews before I update again. Please review and I will give you the next chapter!

Smilin'intherain

__


	6. Everything is great, til its not

Forever and Always

Chapter 6

AN) Thank you so much for all the reviews! Because of all of your support I'm going to give to a treat! An extra long Derek "POV" YAAAAA!!! Aren't you excited? Has any one read chapter Eight from the reckoning yet? It is awsome but i don't know anyone who's read it yet. If you have feel free to PM me if you want to talk about it! Anyway please read and review, and, like like always, if you find any grammer or spelling errors please point them out. Thank you and Enjoy!

I don't own DP it belongs to the remarkably talented Kelley Armstrong. i also don't own the song 'I'm only me when i'm with you" and i'm not profiting from it.

* * *

Derek's POV from when Chloe came in to help with breakfast.

I heard the soft padding of footsteps coming down the hallway and took a sniff. Chloe, was in the doorway when I said. "Good morning Chloe." I continued to dip bread into the batter and flip the ones in the pan as she asked me a very stupid question, how'd I know it was her? I just roll my eyes. I'd be able to pick Chloe out of a group of millions. When I open my mouth to explain she quickly stops me and tells me good morning and to ask how I felt. I finished flipping the French toast and turned to answer her.

When I saw Chloe I, quite simply, didn't recognize her. She looked amazing, but not like my Chloe_**. She is ours, it doesn't matter what she looks like!**_ My inner wolf growled, standing and snarling at the thought of losing Chloe. After our discussion she helps cut fruit, I nearly burned the French toast a few times because I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. I was worried about her hurting herself, after all it was Chloe, she could hurt herself with an elastic band, and I was letting her use a knife. _**She'll be fine, and, if she does hurt herself we're right here**_**.** _I know, you're right, I'm just worried._ When Chloe finished with the fruit I gave a sigh of relief and asked her to go wake everyone else up.

I followed her footsteps with my ears the whole time and set the table at the same time. When I finished Chloe was just coming down the stairs. I grabbed the platter of French toast and was just setting it down when she came into the room.

"Did you wake everyone up?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear her talk. To my disappointment she just nodded. Okay, try again. "Simon said that he will go swimming with us. When are we going to go?" _Hah! She can't answer that with a nod!_ The wolf rolled his eyes and settled down, enjoying being near Chloe. I sat down at the table and, to my surprise; Chloe took the seat next to me. I poured myself some OJ and passed Chloe the pitcher.

"Umm how about after breakfast?" she murmured, I nod my head and heard the others clomping down the stairs. _My alone time with Chloe's over I guess_. The others wander in and breakfast continues as normal. I hear Andrew talking about new people coming and store the knowledge away. I'm not really listening to him; instead I'm just enjoying being with Chloe. After Andrew's announcement everyone was quiet, intent on eating.

When Andrew asked Chloe about the bathroom last night I see her embarrassment and try to think about how to redirect the conversation. But, before I could do anything Chloe pushed her chair back.

I turn my head and see her falling over the chair legs, I open my arms to catch her and prevent her from falling any farther. I felt her grab my forearms for support and, as soon as she stops moving, I tilt her chin up to look in her eyes, to make sure she wasn't hurt. When I was satisfied that she was, indeed, fine I dropped her chin. I loosened my grip on her and waited for her to get off. I certainly wasn't going to force her.

"What happened?" Simon asked. Chloe mumbled something about seeing a ghost but doesn't get off of me. I look around the table and see everyone giving her strange looks. _I guess I should get her to get off of me. __**Wait! What? It's Chloe? Are you crazy?!**__ But I don't want her to get anymore embarrassed than she already is. __**But, it's CHLOE!**_ I cleared my throat and she turns to face me. The confusion written across her face was quickly replaced with recognition and embarrassment. She blushes and quickly scuttled off of my lap.

"So.. umm.. i-i-is everyone o-o-okay with g-g-going s-s-swimming w-w-when you f-f-finish eating?" Chloe stuttered. She waits for Tori, Simon and I to nod before she raced upstairs and closed her door. Tori, Simon, Andrew and I sit at the table, no one eating, soaking in the awkward silence.

"I'm going to go get ready to go to the pool. I'll… uh… see you later." I mumble. I turn around and go up to my room before anyone has a chance to comment.

* * *

Chloe's POV

I looked up when I heard the door open, Tori was standing in the doorway. She looked like she was at loss of words.

"It's alright Tori, don't worry about it. I just want to get this over with, okay?" I ask. She nods her head and grabs her bikini out of her dresser and grabs a towel.

"Ready to go?" Tori questioned as she led the way out of the room, not giving me time to answer. I got to my feet and followed her out of our room. I was surprised when she turned away from the stairs and walked to the guy's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I just stayed in the background, avoiding any further embarrassment. I heard the door open and I saw Simon through the doorway. Tori mumbled something I couldn't hear and Simon nodded his head before he closed the door. I gave Tori a questioning look.

"I was telling them that we're going down to the pool house and that they should hurry up." Tori explained as she walked down the stairs and out the back door. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me down the path. When we got to the pool I walked strait in to the change rooms on the right hand side and dropped my stuff on one of the counters. Tori came in a second later and started to get changed into her suit.

"Girls?" Someone asked from the other side of the door. "Which change rooms are you in?" The voice asked after we answered.

"Never mind, Derek already figured that out." The voice laughed as I heard a door opening and closing. It took me a minute to figure out that the voice must have been Simon. _**Really Chloe, it took you that long to figure out who that voice was? You really aren't that smart**__. I'm not exactly paying much attention; I have other things to worry about._ I sighed and started to pull the tags off of my suit. When they were all off I started to change into the monstrosity. It took me a few tries to get the clasp on the top done up. When it finally caught I turned around and looked in the mirror.

"It looks great Chloe. Stop worrying and spray a little bit of this on your pulse points." Tori ordered, stuffing a bottle of perfume into my hands. It didn't help that she was right, I did look good. It was just that fact that I felt absolutely naked and that I'm about to embarrass myself even more that was making me sad and nervous. I sighed and did as she asked, after all, I promised.

"Okay, I'm going to go out there now. You know the plan just stick to it. Oh, and make sure you don't stare at him or make anything look rehearsed." Tori whispered as she walked toward the exit, her towel draped over her shoulders. I heard her talking to the boys through the doors and waited for my cue. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as I heard Tori telling the guys that she was going to put some music on. I heard the music come in and walked through the doors.

"Oh I love this song!" I exclaim, I take a deep breath and start to sing.

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right her by my side

I know everything about you

And I don't want to live without you

As I sang I could feel three sets of eyes staring at me but I couldn't look them in the eyes, if I did I'd lose my nerve. I started to move just walk/dancing around to were Tori was standing. I made myself look up to her face and I saw her smile in encouragement so I continued,

I'm only up

When you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

I like no matter what I do

Well it drives me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you!

I was really starting to get into the song and my confidence was slowly rising. I managed to look Simon in the eye. He looked like he was really enjoying my singing so I continued my dancing around becoming a little less like walking.

Just a small time boy and girl

Living in a crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I know trying to hide my tears

Your secrets are my deepest fears

Through it all no one gets me like you do

_That fits us so well. We were thrust into this problem, and we had to try to distinguish our enemies from friends. His secrets do hurt me; it hurts that he won't trust me with them. But, even after all we've been trough no one can understand me better, even my friends from school. _I still couldn't bring myself to look at Derek so I kept on singing.

You know everything about me

You say that youcan't live without me

I'm only up

When you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well it drives me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you!

I looked up and I saw Tori smiling and encouraging me to look at Derek with small hand gestures. I knew that that is why I was doing this but I couldn't bring myself to look up.

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

And only you can say

That I'm only up

When you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well it drives me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

I knew I had to look, the song was almost over. I wasn't going to get another chance. So I brought my head up and at him.

Who I wanna be

Well I'm only me when I'm with you!

He was staring at me, looking at me with a mixture of appreciation and restraint. He was looking at me with a look of caring and tenderness. He was looking at me with love in his eyes. In that moment I knew that he loved me, I knew it. I was so excited, so happy that I stopped thinking about my footing.

With you….

Oh oh oh ya!

I finished the song with a little hop. To my amazement I didn't fall, I managed to get through the song without embarrassing myself. I was so excited and so happy. I felt like I was glowing, that should have been a sign that something was going to go wrong. That was how my life worked, nothing good ever happened with out the bad.

Tori, Simon and Derek were clapping about my performance.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm in town all week" I joked, taking a little bow. "Now lets go swimming!" I said and raced for the diving board. I stepped on and walked to the end. I took two jumps and pushed for a third. I felt my feet sliding out from under me. I tried to catch my footing, to no success. I fell the end of the diving board scraping my back as I fell. The last thought I had before I hit my head was, _He loves me, he really does._

"Chloe!" Someone shouted but then everything went black.

* * *

AN Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, if I didn't end it there you wouldn;t have got this chapter today. Anyway please Review, I want 7 reviews for this chapter! Thanks

Smilinintherain


	7. Feet Rush Derek out of a Room

Forever and Always

Chapter 7

AN)I'm so sorry that it took this long to update! i had my seven reviews by Monday night but my computer didn't want to let me post it then on Tuesday i didn't get any computer time and Wednesday i had homework. I'm so sorry, so, to make it up to you, i made this entire chapter in Derek's POV. I'd like to give kenhat a special thank you for pointing out my grammar mistake in chapter 6. I hope everyone likes chapter 7, i found parts of it really hard to write. Any way read and review please. Enjoy!

i don't own DP it belongs to the inspiring Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

Derek's POV

After I went to my room I sat on my bed and just listened. Not to the people in the house, but the house itself. I heard a squirrel climbing over the roof and a tap dripping. This went a long way to calming me down, to taking my mind off of Chloe. Damn it! There I go again! With that my train of thought quickly turned to what I was about to see, Chloe in a swimsuit. _This is going to be difficult, I should have refused. __**What!? It's Chloe! Are you insane!? **__Well you're part of the problem! We're so overprotective of Chloe that if Simon so much as glances at her we're going to have problems. Or, we might do something else embarrassing, like gape or, worse, drool. __**But it's CHLOE!**_ I tried to think about something else, anything else, but no luck. I couldn't get my mind off of her. I groaned in frustration just as Simon walked into our room.

"What's up bro?" Simon asked. I quickly thought up a lie about not getting enough exercise, and he seemed to believe it. Just then there was a knock in our door and Simon opened it to see Tori, I just stayed in the bed and listened to her tell him that Chloe and her were going down to the pool and that we should hurry up. I got up off my bed and grabbed my swimming trunks and a towel. I turned to see that Simon was doing the same, and off we went. I let Simon lead and followed him down the path to the pool house. When we were inside Simon walked over to the wall with the change rooms.

"Girls? Which change rooms are you in?" Simon calls through the doors, I rolled my eyes and took a sniff if the air, they were in the room on the right. I poked Simon on the shoulder and walked over to the door on the left.

"Never mind, Derek already figured it out." Simon laughed. I pushed the door open and walked in. The room itself wasn't that bad, it was spacious and clean, but the smell was terrible. It smelled of sweat and feet. I wrinkled up my nose and got changed as quickly as possible before I practically ran out the door. When I was out of the foul smelling change room I took a look around the pool room, taking in my surroundings. There was a diving board on one end of the pool which appeared to be about 10 feet deep and there was a raised area on the other side of the room with what appeared to be stereo equipment. There was also a big pile of pool toys and floaties in one of the free corners as well as a large first aid kit sitting on a self on the far wall. Just as I sat on one of the many chaises around the room Simon came out of the change room and leaned against the wall opposite me.

"Hey guys! Chloe's almost done. How about some music?" Tori asked, sounding a little too happy as she bounded out of the girls' change room. I was immediately suspicious. _What's she going to do? Did she lock Chloe in the change room? Did she put food coloring in the pool?_ My mind immediately started to come up with all of the things that would have caused her to be this happy, none of them good for anyone else.

I was so busy trying to figure out what was up with Tori I didn't notice that she had put music on. I whipped my head around when I heard Chloe say,

"Oh I love this song!" I looked at Chloe from my seat on the chaise and my eyes almost popped out of my head. She wasn't only in a swimsuit, she was in a bikini. I didn't think she could be anymore amazing at that moment, until she started to sing and walk past me. Her voice was amazing and she smelled divine. I followed her path around the room, not taking my eyes off of her. As the song progressed I saw her look up at Tori, then at Simon, but she wouldn't look up at me. Just as I started to wonder why she looked up and met my eyes. The pure joy that flowed through them was awing. She looked so happy as she held the last note of the song. When the song ended and the next song began Tori, Simon and I all started to give her a little applause.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm in town all week" She joked, taking a little bow. "Now lets go swimming!" With that she rushed to the diving board and did a few bounces. On her third I saw her loose her footing, I was out of my seat and rushing across the room instantly. I saw her scrap down the end, tearing her back up, and fall backwards. I was to the edge of the pool when she hit her head with a resounding crash against the edge of the pool.

"Chloe!" I shouted. I jumped into the pool after her as I saw her slipping below the surface unconscious. I swam across and grabbed her by the armpits, concentrating on keeping her head above water. When I got to the edge I passed her up to Tori and Simon and raced out of the pool. "Tori go get the first aid kit, Simon go get Andrew!" I barked, checking Chloe's breathing. Tori immediately ran across the room and pulled the first aid kit down, when Simon didn't move I sent him a murderous glare. "Go! Now!" I shouted. Chloe seemed to be breathing fine but she was bleeding badly, both from her back and from a gash on the back of her head. Tori was back with the first aid kit so I told her to grab me some bandages, I had to stop some of this bleeding. She handed me them as well as some antiseptic and I got to work bandaging the worst of her gashes.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered, her eyelids fluttering. I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze and brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"I'm right here Chloe. You're going to be fine." I grumbled, trying my best to sound comforting and sure. _Where is Simon with Andrew?_ Just then Simon burst into the room, with Andrew right behind. Both rushed over and Andrew immediately started peppering Simon, Tori and I with questions. What happened, how badly is she injured and how long has she been unconscious, being the most important. We all answered them the best we could as Andrew started to see if she had a concussion and I continued to bandage her.

"She has a mild concussion, but other than that and the scraps she appears to be fine. I think we should move her to the house. She will have to be watched tonight, to be sure nothing changes, but she'll be fine in a few days." Andrew concluded. I nodded my head and reached to pick Chloe up. When I had her in my arms, bridal style, I stood and started to walk to the door.

"Someone open the door." I barked, as I approached it. Tori rushed to the door and held it open for me. I walked extremely carefully, so I didn't jostle her, and watched to make sure I wasn't causing her too much pain. I made it to the front door, without jostling her, but I then had to wait for someone to open the door. I stood there waiting, my foot tapping with impatience, for about a minute when Simon ran up to me out of breath.

"Sorry Derek, Andrew needed to talk to me." Simon said as he held the door open.

"And you thought that it was more important to answer him right this moment than to help me get Chloe, our injured friend, into the house? You though it was more important to talk to Andrew, which clearly couldn't have been as important as this, than to make sure Chloe, Chloe was okay." I snapped as I walked through the door. Simon just stood at the door, speechless, at my hushed out burst. I started to climb the stairs to Chloe's room. I heard the door close and the sound of Simon's clomping footsteps following me up the stairs.

"You love her don't you?! That's why you're so protective of her all the time. That's why you were so happy when she turned me down! How long?! How long have you loved her and not told me?" Simon exclaimed stepping in my way.

"I don't like her Simon. Now get out of my way. I need to get Chloe into bed." I said, sidestepping Simon. Simon moved to stand in front of Chloe's door, blocking my entrance. I couldn't move him without bothering Chloe.

"Don't lie to me Derek. I know you. You love her. She's her isn't she? She's your mate. Why didn't you tell me? I would have backed off." He whispered. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't have backed off, Simon, we both know that. You would have tried even harder to stake a claim on her because girls are "your thing". That's exactly why I didn't tell you that she's my mate. Yes, I was happy when she rejected you, only because that meant that I wouldn't have to feel bad about competing with my brother. I know now that I was mistaken. I'm going to have to fight with you anyway." I explained.

"You're wrong Derek. I would have backed off. Dad explained this to me; he made me promise that when you met your mate that I would let you have her. But even if he hadn't I couldn't bring myself to do that to you. If I was with Chloe, it would be like killing half of you. You're my brother; I won't do that to you." Simon said. I looked him in the eye and saw that he meant it. I nodded my thanks and waited for him to move. When he did I walked into Chloe's room and gently laid her down. I kept my hand on her wrist as I pulled the blankets up around her. She looked so peaceful I had to listen to her heart beat to assure me she was only unconscious. I slowly got up and let go of her wrist and turned to leave her room.

"Don't leave me Derek." Chloe mumbled, I immediately rushed back to her bedside and knelt beside her. I saw her hand slowly tracing over the blankets, as if she was feeling for something, and I put my hand in its path. She grabbed it and let out a sigh of relief.

"I won't leave you Chloe." I murmured to her.

* * *

i hope you like it, i found the part where Simon and Derek were talking extra awkward to write so it isn't too bad;) As per usual please point out any grammer errors or spelling mistakes and please review! Thanks for reading! Thanks Kenhat for pointing out the mistakes in this chapter that I have now fixed!


	8. injury has perks, like a werewolf butler

Forever and Always

Chapter 8

AN) Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm soory I didn't post anything this weekend like I usually do, i was really busy. This chapter is shorter that usual and i apologise but a short chapter is better than no chapter right? Anyway read and review please! Enjoy.

I don't own DP it belongs to the extrodinary Kelley Armstrong!

* * *

Chloe POV

\I woke groggily, I could hear voices but I couldn't understand them and I couldn't make my body move. I concentrated on trying to make out the voices; maybe they could tell me why I was like this. _What happened to me?_ Before I could understand the voices I was moving, floating back to unconsciousness.

The next thing I remember was cracking my eyes open to see Derek leaving me. _No! He can't leave me! I need him._ "Don't leave me Derek." I whispered through my dry lips. Derek rushed back to me and knelt at my side.

"I won't leave you Chloe." Derek said, taking my hand in his. I relaxed when he said that, the tension leaving my body.

"Promise?" I breathed.

"Yes Chloe, I promise I won't leave you." He answered, "Now sleep." I nodded my head a fraction and let the darkness take me.

* * *

I felt the warmth of the sun shinning in my face, and felt my hand tied up in the very warm blankets of my bed. I cracked my eyes open and saw that it wasn't the blankets my hands were stuck in, it was Derek's hands. He was fast asleep, and looking very peaceful. He was sitting on the floor with his back against my bed holding my hand. He had his arm slung over his shoulder and resting in the bed. _That must not be very comfortable, when he puts his arm down it's going to be very tingly._ I tried to scoot myself up to a sitting position but my back protested the movement. What did I do to myself this time? I remembered Tori's plan going well and I remembered climbing on the diving board, but nothing after that. _**You don't remember? You fell off of a diving board and knocked yourself unconscious! Your back is covered in scrapes and bruises! **_The memories came flooding back, the fear, the pain and frustration of being so clumsy. But with that came the feelings I had before that; the contentment, the happiness and the love. I let out a happy sigh, I was in love with Derek and he liked me back. I turned my head to look at Derek and jumped when I saw that his eyes were open.

"Oh my God! You scared me so much! I thought you were asleep!" I said.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago; you looked like you were thinking about something important so I didn't disturb you." Derek explained, his thumb drawing circles over the back of mine. I glanced down at our hands and he followed my gaze. He quickly dropped my hand. He looked away from me, clearly trying to hide his blush.

"Mhm, could you help me sit up please? This is getting kind of uncomfortable." I asked, Derek nodded and stood to pick me up. He lifted me bridal style and set me up on the bed. It was then that I noticed that I was still in my bikini. I pulled the blankets higher on my chest. When I was settled back down Derek stood up and looked a little lost; like he didn't know what he should do. "Sit down Derek." I said, patting the bed beside me. He gave me a small smile and sat on the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" Derek mumbled. "Does your head or back hurt?"

"They hurt a little bit but nothing unmanageable." Derek looked at me, searching for any signs that I was lying, when he found none he calmed down a bit.

"How long have I been out of it? What happened after I blacked out?" I questioned.

"You've been unconscious for approximately 12 hours and after you blacked out I jumped into the pool and pulled you out. You hadn't swallowed any water and were breathing fine so I told Simon to go get Andrew and Tori to get the first aid kit. I started to clean and bandage your head and back because I didn't want to let them get infected. Andrew and Simon came a few minutes later and Andrew said that you were fine but had a concussion." Derek said. _He's babbling, that's not like him. __**I wonder why he sounds so nervous?**__I can't be making him nervous, can I?__** Let's test that theory. **_

"So… um… how did I get back in bed?" I questioned, I already knew the answer, he must have carried me, but I wanted to see how he answered.

"I… ummmm….kinda…ummm… carried you." He choked out, blushing. "There wasn't any other way to bet you here without hurting you and…umm, you're really light… and um… Simon and Andrew couldn't carry you… and ummm…. ya." He tried to explain, he looked like he was afraid I was going to get mad at him. _I am making him nervous! __**We are so going to have fun with this!**_ _No we're not that would be mean! __**But!**__ No!_

"Oh ok," I said as my stomach rumbled. "Derek could you help me get down to the kitchen?" I asked, he chuckled and nodded his head. He slid off the bed and picked me up bridal style. "Ohh! This isn't exactly what I meant but it'll work" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. He walked us down the stairs and set me down on the couch. "Why did you put me down here?" I asked.

"Chloe, you can't sit up in bed without help, I don't think you're going to be able to sit in one of the hard kitchen chairs or get yourself something to eat. The only reason I even brought you down stairs was so I could keep an eye on you. Andrew said that you have to be watched for the next 24 hours to make sure that hitting your head didn't do anything to bad." Derek explained.

"Oh, I'll just stay here then." I mumbled as he walked to the kitchen. I heard him chuckle_. Stupid super hearing!_ Derek came back a minute later with an apple, an orange, a banana, a couple pieces of toast and two glasses of milk. I had no idea how he could hold it all but he did.

"What do you want?" he asked, showing me the food. I grabbed the apple and one of the pieces of toast as well as a glass of milk.

"Thanks" I said after I took a bite of the apple.

"No problem, I was getting hungry too." Derek murmured before taking a bite of his piece of toast.

"Not just for getting me the food, for everything. You're always saving me, helping me, or putting people in front of yourself. You don't deserve that." I said.

"Don't worry about it," Derek mumbled and continued eating. When we finished Derek took our dishes and garbage back to the kitchen and took me back upstairs. He set me back in bed and turned to sit on the floor.

"Derek, you need to sleep too, come up here. You can lie beside me, the bed's big enough." I mumbled, falling asleep. I felt the bed dip as Derek lie down I reached for his hand and was asleep moments later.

* * *

AN) As usual if there are any spelling or grammer errors please point them out. The more you review the faster i update so push the little green button and make magic happen! Reciew please!

Smilinintherain


	9. kisses can be hazardous

Forever and Always

Chapter 9

AN) I am so sorry about this late post! I had a really bad case of writers block. I made it extra long and from Derek's POV to make up for it thought. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me fix my grammer mistakes. There are some new characters in this chapter so please tell me what you think and I really didn't like this chapter so please tell me if you think I should rewrite it. I didn't know Andrew's age so I guessed. ANyway enjoy.

I don't own DP, it beliongs to the ever amazing and talented Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Derek POV

I awoke slowly, my subconscious slowly fading into consciousness. The first thing that I noticed was a weight across my chest. It wasn't uncomfortable, just unexpected. I looked down to see Chloe lying crossways across my chest, her hand clutching mine, fast asleep. I could hear her soft breathing and the steady beat of her heart. I took a deep breath and smelt the chlorine from the pool still lacing her scent, but it was there; the unique fragrance that is Chloe, my mate. I lifted a hand and brushed the piece of hair that was hiding my beautiful Chloe from me away from her face. I rested my hand on her lower back. I felt a strange scratching on my arm and peered past Chloe's face, down towards her bare back, and noticed the bandages. _Oh, I forgot about those. __**Good job genius! You could have hurt her**_**. **I looked to Chloe's face and searched for any sign of discomfort, when I didn't find any I let my arm remain on her back, drawing small circles over the bandages.

We lay there for about 20 more minutes before Chloe started to stir. I quickly shut my eyes, stopped the movement of my hand and tried to slow my breathing, feigning sleep. I didn't want her to be any more embarrassed than she had to be, plus, I wanted to see her reaction to the fact that she was sleeping across my chest. _It will probably be disgust, then embarrassment.__** Stop doubting yourself! She's your mate, she will accept you. She isn't going to be disgusted by you.**_ I heard Chloe's breathing pick up slightly, she was awake now. I heard her let out a small squeak of surprise, she must have realized where she was. But she didn't get off of me, to my surprise she seemed to cuddle closer. She tilted her head so that she was looking in the direction of my face. _What's she doing?_ My curiosity was starting to get the better of me; I really wanted to know what she was doing. I started to open my eyes, trying my best to look like I was just waking up. When I opened my eyes I saw Chloe looking at me, she appeared to be thinking about something else, spacing off. I wondered what she could be thinking about that would put that smile on her face. I cleared my throat and Chloe jumped guiltily and blushed scarlet.

"S-s-sorry D-d-derek, I-i-I….." Chloe stuttered, but made no move to get off of me. I took this as a good sign but decided to give Chloe an opportunity to avoid embarrassment.

"It's okay Chloe; your back must have been bothering you last night so you rolled over to get off of it. The only place you could go was on me. It didn't bother me." I explained, she quickly nodded, grasping the excuse like a life line.

"Sooo… How did you sleep?" Chloe questioned, trying, unsuccessfully, to change the subject. I let out a small chuckle at that.

"I slept fine Chloe, don't worry about it." I laughed. "How are you feeling?" I questioned.

"I feel fine." Chloe said as she tried to push herself to a sitting position. She attempted to cover her wince but I saw it.

"Chloe you are not fine, don't lie." I scolded, scowling at her. She glared back at me as I helped her sit up. "Let me look at your back." I insisted. She grumbled about it but resignedly turned to face the wall. I sat up and gently pulled back her one of her bandages. It appeared to be healing fine, and it didn't look infected. "I think we should change your bandages, and get you some more pain medication." I said. Chloe insisted she was fine and didn't need anything, but I wouldn't let her.

"Derek I am FINE. I don't need anything." Chloe argued and I shook my head; she was going to get her bandages changed and some medication, I couldn't let her be in any more pain. She continued to argue and so I just picked her up, gently of course, and carried her to the bathroom, passing a slightly confused newcomer on the way. When I got to the bathroom I set her down of the counter and bent down to get the first aid supplies out of the cupboard. Chloe was still arguing about not needing anything and tried to jump off of the counter, I simply put an arm across her legs to hold her there.

"DEREK! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Chloe yelled. "I'm fine! I don't need help." I was getting tired of her arguing, when I knew I knew best. I was only trying to help her, so, to get her to stop, I did something neither of us was expecting; I kissed her.

She tensed immediately, surprised, but I continued. I felt her relax again seconds later. She lifted her arms and wound them around my neck, pulling me closer. I lifted my hands and cradled her face in my palms, tilting her head to get a different angle. _OH MY GOD! I'm KISSING Chloe! How..? Why..? What happened? Does it matter? __**You're finally kissing your mate! Is she running away screaming? NO! She's enjoying it! I told you so! I told you that she liked you too.**__ Oh shut up! _Just then I felt Chloe nibble on my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and her tongue started playing with mine. The kiss was sweet but it ended far too soon in my opinion. Chloe stared up at me, shock and happiness splayed across her face. She opened up her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She sat there, gaping like a goldfish for about thirty seconds before I managed to say anything.

"Umm… I-I am so sorry…. That shouldn't have happened.. I'm so sorry.." I said, quickly backing away from her. I apologized once more and rushed out of the bathroom and into my room. I plopped on my bed and laid there on shock. How could I have done that? How dumb can I get? She's probably going to be terrified of me now! I am so stupid! My internal chastising was interrupted when Simon came into the room.

"Andrew wants everyone to come to the library, the new people are here early." Simon said, "You are going to explain to me why you look like you just found a bomb under your bed as soon as this meeting is over." And with that Simon was gone. _Well, I can't avoid her forever. Maybe if I pretend nothing happened she will too?_ I got to my feet and trudged to the library, I noticed four unfamiliar faces as well as Simon, Tori, Andrew and Chloe. The only open seat was, of course, beside Chloe. I noticed that she had changed out of the bikini and into a pair of jeans and an oversize hoodie. I did a double take; that was MY hoodie! I sat down, confused and flabbergasted, and avoided her gaze.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can get started. These are four of the people that are going to be helping us with the Edison Group problem. They are the only ones that are going to be staying at the house; everyone else is staying at other areas and will come here when necessary. I'm going to start with introductions and when it's your turn please tell everyone your name, age, supernatural ability and something about yourself. I'm Andrew, I am 37 years old, a sorcerer, I used to work for the Edison group and I like to read the newspaper and everything to be in its place. Ok now you go Tori." Andrew said as he motioned toward Tori. Everyone turned their eyes to Tori who flicked her hair back before starting.

"Hi. My name is Victoria Enright, but I go by Tori. If any one calls me Victoria or any form of it other than Tori I will be seriously pissed. I'm 15 and a genetically altered witch with abnormally strong powers. I like to sleep in, shop and talk." Tori said. Simon went next.

"Hi my name is Simon Bae, my father was kidnapped by the Edison Group.  
I'm 15 and a genetically altered sorcerer. I like to draw, hang out with Chloe and Derek, my foster brother, and talk." Simon said. He motioned for me to go next.

"My name's Derek Souza, I'm the Edison group's werewolf test subject. I'm sixteen and like it when Chloe, Simon, and, because Chloe would be pissed if I didn't, Tori are safe." I said in a monotone.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Saunders. I am a genetically altered, super powerful, can raise zombies in her sleep, necromancer. I turned 15 about a month and a half ago and I like movies and when everyone is safe." Chloe said. I was surprised that she didn't stutter, I looked over at her and saw her looking at me. She looked extremely mad at me.

"We will talk about what happened this morning after this meeting." Chloe whispered so only I could hear. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head ever so slightly. I then turned my head to the next speaker.

"Hi! My name is Samantha Flemmings, but you can call me Sam. I'm 16 and a volo half-demon. That means that I can move objects with my mind. I was part of the Edison group's other experiments, because of them I can also read minds at times. Don't worry I never tell secrets. I like to talk, play sports and scrapbook." One of the new girls said, she was about 5'6, had wavy copper hair down to her butt, and light blue eyes. She seemed to be very a very bubbly and energetic person. _Oh great, just what I need, a mind reader! _

"Hello, I'm April Collins, and I'm almost 16. I'm a shaman and Dustin's younger sister. I wasn't part of the Edison group experiments but I'm here to help. I like to read, write and talk about books. I'm generally really quiet so don't be surprised if I don't talk much." The other new girl said, she was the one Chloe and I passed in the hallway. She had short, mousy brown hair and big brown eyes. She was petite, only about 5'2, but she looked like she could take care of herself. She had a air of confidence around her that said that she was confident both in her ability to take care of herself and in the shaman capabilities.

"Hello, my name is Parker Simmons, I'm 16. I am an Exaustio half-demon. If you don't know what that is, that means that I can control, and conjure fire as well as incinerate or melt things on contact. I was also not part of the Edison group's experiments, but my younger sister was, she was killed when she was a child. I like to play games and to relax. Oh! I also like it when April's happy, when she isn't you might want to change that and quickly." The first guy said. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was about 5'8 and had a lanky build. He had his arm around April and her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm Dustin Collins, I'm 17 and half sorcerer and half shaman, but my sorcerer powers are more dominant though. I was experimented on by the Edison group in the same experiment as Sam and I like sports, watching TV and playing pranks. I'm also the reason that these three got here, I'm the only one who could drive." The last newcomer said. He had short curl brown hair, was about 5'10 and had green eyes.

"Okay, that's everyone, April, Sam, Dustin and Parker you can go choose your rooms now, you will have to share though. Dustin with Parker and April with Sam. Go down the hall and you can have any of the three unoccupied rooms. Breakfast will be in about an hour so see you then." Andrew said. With that everyone filed out of the room except Chloe and I.

"Okay Derek, explain yourself." Chloe ordered.

* * *

An) okay thanks for reading! Do you think that I should keep it? please review! Thank you for reading!

Smilin'intherain


	10. Fighting is Good?

Forever and Always

Chapter 10

AN) I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long!! I hope everyone hasn't lost faith in me!! I was sick then I was behind in Science, then I got writers' block and then my computer died and deleted the entire chaper!! So I had to write it all over again. Not a good couple of weeks! Anyway, I got 100 reviews!! I'm soo happy! I hope C and D's argument is as good as i wanted it to be. THank nyou to everyone who's reviewed with a special thanks to Supernatural101, Jaime Kay Huntt and Kenhat who have reviewed every single chapter!! I can't believe that this is the tenth chapter and at 20,000 words!! YAAAAA!! I hope everyone enjoys and please review!!

I don't own the Darkest Powers, that pleasure belongs to the incredibly amazing Kelley Armstrong. \

P.S I you find any grammer or spelling mistakes please point them out. And enjoy!

* * *

Chloe's POV

"Okay Derek, explain yourself." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well.. ummm….you see…. You were arguing with me, and I needed you to stop talking, so I could look at your injuries, so I kissed you. It worked, but then I realize what I did so I left. I really am sorry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you. I'll stay away from you from now on, don't worry." Derek mumbled as he tried to walk pass me.

"Oh no you don't. You're still not free to leave. Now say that again, you said you kissed me because you wanted me to stop arguing with you?! That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I half yelled.

"Yes.. I mean no… I mean… I don't know what I mean." Derek stammered. Confusion flitted across his face before he pulled up his emotionless mask. "I'm sorry; I know that you're mad because I kissed you. I won't do it again, I'm sorry. Now can I leave?" Derek said.

"You think I'm mad because you kissed me! You are such an idiot!!! Of course I had to pick the dumbest, most thick headed genius in the world to fall for!!! Derek, I'm not mad at you because you kissed me, I'm mad because you stopped, I'm mad because you left without a WORD other than your STUPID apologies! You just stumbled out of the bathroom, looking at me like I had just grown a second head! You are so STUPID sometimes!!" I screamed, no longer caring who was listening. I was fuming now, if I was a cartoon there would be steam coming out my ears. _I can't believe he is so stupid!_ Derek looked at me in utter confusion, his mouth gaping like a fish. He looked like he was completely and utterly speechless.

"I'm confused, you're not being logical, you hate me. You like Simon, you're always holding his hand and… and… You're not making sense…Urrggg!!! I'm so confused!" Derek finally said. "I hate not having all of the facts!"

"Derek you are so thick! I'm in l……" I said but got interrupted by Sam.

"Okay, can you guys take this else where? Your thoughts are screaming in my head right now and I can't get far enough away for it to stop. I know that you need to finish this but, please, I need you to stop, and you're kinda giving me a migraine." Sam said as she peeked around the doorway. I quickly apologized to Sam clenching my fists as I listened to her footsteps padding down the hallway.

"Derek, when you finally figure something out, I'll be in my room." I grumbled as I turned to stalk out of the room. _Derek is such an idiot! __**You love him anyway**__. I know I do, but this is frustrating. I really wish he wasn't so dense. _I got back to my room and slammed the door. Tori looked up at me, from her spot on her bed, confusion gracing her features.

"Derek." I explained, she nodded and went back to her book. That was something that surprised me, Tori actually read. I glanced over at her and noticed that she was reading the supernaturals book this time.

"Tori, could I read that when you're done?" I questioned, I needed to get my mind off of Derek. She held up a finger, the universal sign for 'just a minute'. A couple of seconds later she closes the book and stands up, placing the book in my open hands.

"I'm done for now, you can have it. I'm going to go see what Parker's doing." Tori said, winking when she mentioned Parker. I snorted out a laugh and nodded. I sat down on my bed and set the book on my lap. I had already finished the necromancer section; there wasn't anything I hadn't already figured out. I was abnormally powerful; I had more power than most adult necromancers. I decided to start at the beginning of the book and read about all of the other supernatural races. The first section was about werewolves. _Great, just the way to get my mind off of Derek…._ The sarcasm from my inner thoughts was substantial. I decided to read it anyway, after all, if, no when, I'm with him when he's changing again I should probably know as much as I can. I sat in my room in read for an hour or so. I learned about werewolf changes and there powers. I flipped the page and read the title. 'Werewolves and their Mates'. _Isn't that what Liam called me? Derek's mate? __**Yup!**_I quickly started reading, soaking up all of the information I could.

* * *

Derek's POV

I couldn't believe I had gotten into a fight with Chloe. _**You're an idiot! You need to go apologize, beg for her forgiveness, offer her the world, I don't care just make her happy again!**_ The wolf was pacing, and growling at me. I stopped my pacing and ran a hand through my hair, expelling a long sigh. _What am I going to do? What does she mean she's falling for me? That is not possible; there is no way that she likes me._ _**That is exactly what she meant! She wouldn't have said it other wise! You need to tell her that you didn't just kiss her to shut her up, you need to make her understand, and you need to tell her that she's your mate. **_I mumbled something unintelligible under my breath and plopped down on my bed. The wolf was right, I did need to talk to her, but I just didn't know what to say.

I looked up from my internal brooding to see Simon walk through the door. "I heard you and Chloe fighting." Simon said. I snorted at him and gave him a 'no duh' look. "Derek, you need to go talk to her." I grumbled something unintelligible and turned sat up on the bed. "Why are you putting it off?" When I didn't answer him a look of recognition downed on his face and he said "Are you afraid? Is Derek, the biggest, toughest, most fearless person I know afraid to talk to a girl? You have fought bullies with knives and run from bullets without a second thought but you can't get up enough courage to talk to Chloe, your mate and the girl you love?"

I growled and sat up on the bed, glaring at him. _I'm not afraid! I could go talk to Chloe anytime I felt like it! The only reason I wasn't doing it now was that I didn't know what to say!_ "I am not afraid to talk to Chloe! And how do you know that she's my mate?" I growl. Simon laughs and walks to his bed.

"D I've known you since we were kids, I know you. I probably knew she was your mate before you did. And you are too scared to talk to Chloe." Simon said as he plopped down onto his bed across from me.

"I am not afraid of Chloe!!! If you knew she was my mate why didn't you stop flirting with her!?" I half yelled.

"You are too, scared of talking to her; in fact she's the only thing that CAN scare you, whether it is directly or indirectly. And... ehh.. I felt like flirting with her so I did. It wasn't like you were ever going to get the guts to do it." Simon said. At that I started seeing red. _He flirted with MY MATE because he FELT like it?!?!? What is wrong with him!?!?! AND he thinks I don't have the GUTS to talk to her?!?! I'll show him! _

I got to my feet, stomped to the door and flung it open. I heard Simon laughing behind me so I sent him a rather inappropriate gesture. It only made him laugh harder. I grumbled and fumed as I walked to Chloe's door.

* * *

Simon's POV

I could see Derek's anger rising, every time I baited him his face got redder and redder. "You are too, scared of talking to her; in fact she's the only thing that CAN scare you, whether it is directly or indirectly. And... ehh.. I felt like flirting with her so I did. It wasn't like you were ever going to get the guts to do it." I said, knowing that my last comment was going to send him over the edge. _Now let's hope that he just tried to prove me wrong, instead of pummeling me into a pulp._ When he stomped out the door, showing me the finger, I couldn't hold back laughter. _It worked! I finally got him to go talk to Chloe! I AM AMAZING!! It may have taken awhile but it worked! I wonder how long it will take him to figure out that I played him?_

_An) Did you like it? What did you think of C & D's argument? What did you guys think of what Simon did? WHo likes writing pissed off characters? That would be me! lol! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thakn you for reading and please review! _

_Smilin'intherain_


	11. Glowing Girls Anyone?

Forever and Always

Chapter 11

AN) I'm so sorry! I don't have much of an excuse and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If anyone finds any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out. Also, this chapter has A LOT of fluff, so beware and it has a slight amount of swearing in Aprils POV...sooo beware. Any ways, enjoy!

I don't own the Darkest Powers, and I'm not Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Derek's POV

I knocked on Chloe and Tori's door. "Come in!" Chloe yelled through the door. I open the door and walk in. She looked up from the supernaturals book she was reading and, when she realized it was me, she sent glare. "What do you want?" Chloe asked, returning her attention back to the book.

"I wanted to talk to you; to explain and to apologize." I muttered, hoping and wishing for her to look up at me. I was having a hard time looking at her, in_my_hoodie, and not have a feeling of possession towards her as well as a surge of happiness that maybe, maybe, she could be mine. "Chloe, I'm sorry. B-b-back in the library, I didn't know what to say, I thought that you were mad at me for kissing you, so, I said what I thought you wanted to hear. I know I shouldn't have lied to you about why I kissed you, but, I just couldn't stand the thought of you not talking to me." I said in a rush_. Please, please understand. _Chloe looked up from her book and set it on the bed beside her, still open.

"If you were lying about why you kissed me, then I want to know the truth Derek. Why DID you kiss me?" Chloe asked, looking at me with her gorgeous blue eyes and fiddling with the sleeve of my hoodie. I walked over, sat on the edge of her bed and she turned to face me. _**There's no use putting it off. Just tell her already!**_

"Chloe, I kissed you because, I l… Hey, were you reading that?" I asked, as I noticed that the book was open to the werewolves section. I looked closer and saw that it was the part on werewolves and their mates. _Oh no! _I felt the color fleeing my face as the horror of what she may have read hit me. I got up to pace the floor, it seemed like this was become a habit. _She might have figured out what she is to me. She's going to be so mad that I didn't tell her, there is no way she's going to be okay with being the only one for me for the rest of my life! Not to mention everything else that being my mate entails! What am I going to do? __**Does she look mad, does she look terrified or horrified? No so stop freaking out and talk to her! **_

Chloe nodded her head and closed the book. "Did you read the part about how a werewolf can tell if someone is his mate?" I asked, hoping that everything will turn out well. Again she nodded her head, but didn't say anything._ Is she trying to make this difficult for me?_ "You read that the werewolf would be extremely overprotective of his mate? That he would put her life before his? That she's the most important thing in the world to him? That she would be the only one he would want to be with for the rest of his life? And that she would be the only person who he would want to be at his change and she would be the only person who could stand to be there? You learned that you're her? That you're my mate?" I said. I looked into her gorgeous, deep blue eyes, hoping to see something that would let me know what she was thinking, but no luck. For the first time since I met her, her emotions and thoughts were completely hidden from me.

"Yes, I did Derek. Now what are you going to do about it?" Chloe said, her voice eerily calm and emotionless. I could see she was fighting to keep up her pretense of being emotionless.

"This." Was all I said before I reached forward, pulled her to her feet and cradled her head in my hands as I brought my lips to hers.

* * *

Chloe POV

OMG Derek's kissing me! When Derek's lips touched mine I couldn't hold back my emotions anymore. I was so happy, I was his mate, and he was never going to leave me. He's going to love me forever and I'll love him forever. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, my fingers splaying in his hair, wrapping around the dark strands. I pulled his head lower, closer to mine and I started to nibble on his lip. _Open, open, pleaaaaassssse! _Then he seemed to understand and opened his lips, and our kiss just got better as our tongues played together. Derek's arms were trailing down my arms and came to rest on the small of my back, his fingers drawing small circles around the bumps of my spine. I shivered at the feeling of happiness, contentment and love that he could spread through me. I started walking backwards, pulling him with me. _I so got this_. Next, my foot caught on the edge of the rug. I felt myself falling, pulling Derek with me. We were going to fall, hard, onto the hardwood floor. _This is going to hurt; I'm going to be a Chloe pancake_…. Then I felt myself turning, Derek had spin us so that he would absorb our fall on his back, rather than squishing me. When we landed I let out a whoosh of breath from the impact on Derek's chest.

"Are you okay?" Derek quickly questioned, worry, once again, lacing his voice. I snort out a laugh. _Of course he's worried about me, he lands on the floor and I'm the one he's worried about._

"I'm fine Derek, are you ok?" I ask as I try to push myself up off of his chest, only to find myself locked in his arms and unable to move.

"Ya, I'm ok" Derek said as he looked into my eyes. I blushed and looked at my hands that had started to play with the sleeves of the sweater. "By the way Chloe, why are you wearing my hoodie?" Derek questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Umm I-I was c-c-cold?" I stutter. I didn't want him to know that I wore it because it made me feel close to him, it smelled like him and made me feel safe.

Derek snorts and gives me the 'Ya right, try again' look and I sigh. I really didn't want to tell him why I was wearing his hoodie. I bite my lip and try to think of something believable to say. _I was cold and I couldn't find my sweater? No… umm… I could tell him that Tori gave it to me, which she did, and I didn't know that it was his? But…Tori gave it to me? Such an excuse, and I don't want to bring her into this… ummmmm. _"I-i-i…" I stutter, unsuccessfully trying to buy myself sometime. "Alright fine I'll tell you the truth…" I concede. "I-i-I'm wearing your hoodie b-b-because it smells like you and makes me feel safe." I mumble, barely loud enough for even Derek to hear. I look down as I say it, which happens to be at Derek's chest, a fierce blush covering my cheeks and try not to meet his eyes. I'm scared of what he's going to think of this. I feel Derek's rough hands gently pull my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes. His eyes showed all the comfort and reassurance that I needed. He wasn't angry or creeped out by my wearing his hoodie but surprised.

"Really?" Derek questioned, pushing a piece of hair back from her face tenderly. I nodded my head and fought the urge to lower my head again. "Well then you can keep wearing it." Derek said and I beamed a smile at him. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, a smile still gracing my face, and breathed a sigh of contentment. I felt Derek lightly petting my hair and playing with the tips. _This is how I want to live the rest of my life, comfortable in Derek's arms, forever._ _If the world ended right now I'd die happy. God, I sound so stereotypical and corny, even in my head. __**You got that right!**_

"You know that I love you, right?" I whisper, only loud enough for him to hear.

He, again, gently pushes my chin up to look at him and whispers, "Yes, I believe you do" and gently brings his lips to mine.

* * *

April POV

Today has been interesting, so much has happened; I can't wait to just go relax with Parker. I continued to unpack my suitcase into the dresser and closet, making sure to leave room for Sam. When I finally finished my unpacking I plopped down on my bed heaving a great sigh. I was so tired. I didn't understand why Dustin was so determined to get here today, what harm could one more day do?

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked me as she hung up yet another one of her colorful shirts.

"I think I'm going to go see Parker. See you later?" I ask as I stood to go find the afore said Parker. Sam nodded in my general direction and continued to hang up her clothes. _I don't understand why she needs so many clothes. __**She'd probably think the same about your books if she saw your bookshelf at home.**__ Good point. _ I quietly padded down the hallway towards the library, the most likely place Parker would be. _I was the quietest person in my group, well, my old group, now I'm sure the werewolf, Derek I think, will be the quietest._ I had reached the door and, therefore halted my internal musing. I pushed the heavy door open and what I saw sparked more anger in me than I've felt in years! _That little… floozy, slut… whatever! How dare she!_ She had MY boyfriend cornered on the computer chair. You could tell he was internally freaking out as she shoved her over sized chest into his face. The last things I heard before the roaring in my ears took over were the crashes of Sam's suitcases hitting the floor and her running footsteps.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" I screamed, as I stormed across the room and got in her face, well, as much as I could at my height. She looked at me with shock and fear in her eyes. The fear part was slightly confusing, but I just shrugged it off. I poked a finger at her chest and yelled. "Get. Away. From. Him.  
Now!"

"April! Leave her alone. You're going to hurt her!" I heard Parker yell as he started to pull me back and Sam started pulling Tori towards the door.I snarled at them, lifting my hands to try to pry Parker's hands from my waist. And that's when I noticed that I had started glowing.

* * *

AN) How was it? Please review and, again, sorry for the late update! Tell me what you think my amazing readers!

smilin'intherain


	12. Emotional shields for 200 please Alex

Forever and Always

Chapter 12

AN) Here is chapter 12. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the lack of updates this summer! I had absolutely no reliable Internet access! I hope all of my readers haven't given up on me! Seriously love everyone for reading my story and I apologize for the wait. Please Read and Review! If you find any errors please point them out in either a review or a private message. Enjoy!

I do not own the Darkest Powers Series, they belong to the awesomely amazing Kelley Armstrong

* * *

Sam POV

"That little… floozy, slut… whatever! How dare she!" I could hear April's pissed off thoughts loud and clear in my head. I knew this was going to turn out badly, April doesn't get angry often, but when she does, she really does. The second I heard her thoughts I dropped everything, all my amazing clothes and bolted out of my room. I dimly heard the crash of my suitcases falling behind me as I dashed around the corner and skidded to a stop behind April.

"April Stop!" I shouted as I quickly grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back from Tori. She didn't seem to hear me over her own screaming. I started to panic when I saw that she had started to GLOW. _What the hell? This CANNOT be good! I have to get her calmed down before she does something drastic. __**Oh HELL ya!**_ I continued to struggle with her as her mean, vicious, and totally uncharacteristic thoughts assaulted my mind. I could 'see' her anger, a dark, grumbling storm cloud, getting darker and louder as it grew. I was afraid of it, this was the first time I could actually see emotions. I could feel her emotions starting to pour into me and fog my vision I started to think of happier times. Times before the Edison Group ruined my life and hurled me into a new and dangerous world. _I'm not April, I'm not mad. I don't want to kill Tori._ I felt the happiness in me over flow and it ran through my arms and into April. Wow, that was weird.

I could see April calming down the second the wave of happiness hit her; it started to push away and fight with the anger that was filling her. "April! Leave her alone. You're going to hurt her!" Parker shouted, I hoped she would listen now. I looked up, continuing my pulling to see that Parker was right beside me. He held out his arms and I wordlessly let him take her from me, calming her down the little I did had completely sucked out my energy. I flopped down on the floor a few feet away and fought to keep my eyes open. I could see that April had stopped struggling and was staring wordlessly at her glowing self in confusion and fear.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered before she starting crying in Parker's arms. I turned my head and looked around the room. It looked like everyone else was in the room, I could see Simon looking around the room, worry and fear evident on his face._ I wonder who he's looking for._ I shrugged it off and looked over at Chloe and Derek, there was a lovely white cloud looking thing surrounding them now. _Wonder what that is?_ The next thing I knew, I was falling and I couldn't do anything to stop myself.

* * *

Simon POV

I was standing just inside the doorway, watching the scene in front of me in shock and terror. _What's happening? Why is she glowing?_ I continued to look around the room, taking in everyone's reactions, and then I saw Sam. _Oh my God! What happened to her!_ She was as pale as a ghost and was unconscious on the floor. To be honest, she looked to be in worse shape than April and she was shaking like a leaf. I started pushing and walking through all of the people trying to get to the injured girl. I don't really know her but I'm not going to let her lay on the floor injured. When I got to her I started to shake her, trying to wake her up. But, it was no use, she wouldn't wake.

"Andrew! I need your help. Sam is unconscious!" I say, loud enough to be heard over April's sobs and the general chaos of the room. I continued to try to wake Sam and searched the room for Andrew who was no where in sight_. I've got to get her out of here and get her some help!_ I gently lifted her off the floor and carried her bridal style out the back door of the library. I didn't think anyone had noticed us leave, they were all to shocked and confused to. I quickly laid her on what I guessed was her bed in her and April's bedroom and called for Andrew again as I slowly sat down beside her. I gently pushed the hair out of her face and trailed my hand down the side of her face. _I don't want to leave her alone, but I need to go get her help. _I was just starting to rise up off of the edge of her bed when I noticed her hand twitch. It looked like she was fighting a nightmare and was trying to wake up. "Sam, Sam, come on wake up please. Sam, Honey" I said as I lightly shook her forearm.

"Urghh… Ohhh…. So tired…." She mumbled as she slowly regained consciousness. "Simon? What are you doing here?" She asked, strangely lucid for just having been unconscious. I looked at her with incredulous eyes, she had just regained consciousness and she wanted to know why I was here?

"You were unconscious I brought you back here and was trying to wake you. You just woke up and the first thing you ask isn't 'where am i?' or 'what happened'. Aren't you confused about happened to you back there? Because I am. All I saw or heard was April fighting with Tori and people saying that you were glowing!" I said, completely confused and slightly exasperated.

"I asked about you because it's obvious where I am, the safehouse, I doubt you would know why April was glowing, I already know that the Edison Group screwed with my powers even more than I thought and I already know why I fainted. Why would I ask those kinds of questions when I could ask why you are at my bedside where no one else has been since my parents gave me up to the Edison group?" Sam said, sadness and another unidentifiable emotion clouding her eyes. I was so shocked, this girl, this happy bubbly girl, was hiding so much disappointment and loss, so much sadness, anger and grief. She'd had no one to depend on and who really and truly love her in so long. All her happiness and bubbliness was so much a shield to keep other people out without appearing to.

"I-I don't know." I mumbled, at a loss for words.

"That's okay! I think that the Edison group gave me a new power, I influenced April's emotions! Isn't that awesome! I could sense her emotions too! I wonder why I fainted? It was weird, everything was normal, I was just really tired, then I was floating and everything was black. Then I could here you thinking about getting Andrew and I could hear you trying to wake me up. I hope Andrew has some answers for why I fainted! I hope the library has a book on people influencing emotions." April rambled, her happy, bubbly shield already back in place. I didn't know why but I suddenly had a great need and a compulsion to find out about the girl behind it, the real Samantha Flemmings. Not the one she pretended to be.

* * *

Chloe POV

I was so happy, so content to just lie in Derek's arms forever, but I knew we had to stop." Derek we should go see what everyone else is doing. We can't stay in here forever, and I have to go work on my yoga." I said, pushing myself up and looking into his eyes. When I mentioned the word yoga I think I saw his eyes light up.

"Okay, let's go to the library" Derek said, pulling me to my feet. He pulled a little extra and knocked me into his chest. Hasn't he done this before? Yup! You know what he wants. I tilted my face up and met his for a loving kiss before we turned toward the door. I grabbed his hand as I opened the door and the second I did Derek's face registered shock.

"Something has happened in the library!" Derek exclaimed rushing down the hallway, pulling me behind him.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you have heard it?" I asked, insanely confused, this made no sense at all.

"That's the thing, I didn't" Derek said, opening the door to the library and looking at me with worried eyes. Before me I saw chaos, everyone was there, panicking in one way or another. Everyone, that is, but Simon and Sam.

* * *

AN) How was it? I'd like to thank you for reading and, once again please point out any errors you find.

Smilin'intherain


	13. And we live happily ever after sort of

Forever and Always

Chapter 13

AN Hello my lovely readers! This is the last chapter of Forever and Always. I can't believe that I finished! I may or may not write a sequel. Thank you to those who did review, although I was a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. Please review and tell me what you think! As always if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own the darkest powers, that honor belongs to the amazing Kelley Armstrong. However I do own the writing at the end of this chapter.

* * *

April POV

"I can't believe I did that! I could have hurt her, I could have killed her! What's happening to me? What have they done to me, my powers? How am I going to be able to fix this? I almost killed Tori and hurt Sam and you! I need to figure out how to keep my powers under control. I can't believe that I did that; I am such a horrible person. Parker how can you still love me?" I sobbed out as I wept into Parker's chest, his hands running soothing circles over my back.

"Shh.. It's going to be alright. Of course I still love you. Don't worry honey we will find a way to fix this… Shh..." Parker said, trying his absolute best to comfort me and stop my tears. He is way too good for me, I'm practically a murderer. I don't deserve him. I almost killed someone, my powers are out of control and I was glowing! Why was I glowing? What's wrong with me? I don't deserve him… My thoughts continued to circle around my head as they had since I saw myself glowing. My tears were slowly stopping and my sobs were quieting. But nothing, nothing, could stop the thoughts.

* * *

Chloe POV

"What's happening?" I whispered up to Derek.

"I don't know, that's the problem." He mumbled back to me as he scanned the room. It took him a total of two seconds to notice what I already had, that Simon and Sam were missing. "Where's Simon?" Derek asked worriedly. Before anyone had time to answer the question Derek was pulling me through the room, following what I assumed was Simon's scent. I was struggling to keep up with Derek's long legs but I was continuously tripping over the wreckage of the library. After Derek had to stop to let me catch up the second time he simply picked me up and put me on his back, piggy back style.

"Hold on." Derek ordered as he started to run across the room, jumping and weaving around the obstacles. Then we were bounding down the narrow back stairs and down the hallway. He burst into Sam and April's room, me still clinging to his back. Sam looked up at us with a smile on her face as she waved hello to us and Simon turned his head to look at us with confusion. I felt Derek relax immensely underneath me once he realized that Simon was, indeed, fine. I gently tapped on Derek's shoulder, signaling that I wanted down and slid down his back gracefully. _What a surprise!_

"Are you alright Sam?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fi." Sam started to say before her body jerked and fell back down to the bed. I looked down at her, trying to assess what was wrong as Derek and Simon rushed to the edge of the bed. Just then her eyes snapped open, only they weren't really her eyes. They were a glowing, otherworldly purple. "You, all of you, all of the abominations that Lyle helped create; will pay for your powers. You will all suffer through the horror of knowing that it was you who started the biggest supernatural war in history. It will be you who are responsible for all of the deaths. It will be you, who divide the alliances and you who decide the fate of the world." An eerie voice said through Sam's mouth before the eyes snapped shut and Sam's eyes opened.

"Umm, can someone go get Andrew and the others" Sam asked from the bed. "They should probably know about this."

* * *

Andrew POV

"Well, this has certainly turned out to be an interesting day" Andrew said after hearing the prophecy. "Well, I think that we all need to get some rest before I call in the reinforcements and we decide what we are going to do about this."

"But Andrew, the prophecy said that we will divide the supernaturals. How do we know that the ones you are calling are going to be on our side?" Derek asked pulling Chloe closer to him. _The stupid dog can get a girl but I can't. Well that will end soon, soon they won't be enough of any of them to even contribute to the war and I will be the hero who stopped the evil abominations. _

"That's simple, you don't" I said. _But I do_.

* * *

Chloe POV

I cuddled beck further into Derek's chest as we watched everyone file out of the room and to their respective areas until it was just me, him, and Sam left in the room. The second the door closed Sam jumped out of her bed and was throwing her stuff back in bags.

"We have to get out of here! Andrew is planning on killing us and collecting the fame!" Sam whisper-yelled. "You have to tell the others because I'm supposed to be in bed and if I'm not Andrew will get suspicious. We need to get everyone out of here as soon as possible or things are going to go really, really badly."

"What do you mean? How do you know" I asked stupidly. _**She's a mind reader with prophetic tendencies, how do you think she knows?**_ "Never mind." I said as I started to be pulled from the room by Derek.

"You go talk to Andrew, distract him. Give me about 15 minutes with him out of the kitchen to gather supplies and tell the others. Then give an excuse and come up to my room. I'll have everyone there and waiting. He won't suspect anything if its you who's talking to him." Derek ordered before he started to walk away from me.

"Derek wait!" I said as I grabbed his sleeve. He turned to look at me, concern and fear lacing his eyes. "We'll get out of this, we'll survive, we always do. When we do, and when the war is over we'll be together. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, forever and always." Derek whispered as he looked down into my eyes before turning to go get the others.

"Forever and Always" I promised, as I ran down the stairs to go distract Andrew.

* * *

AN Thank you for reading, please review! I'd love to hear your opinions!

AN#2 This is a piece of the first chapter of my new original story. I will be posting it on my fiction press account soon. It's the same pen namne as this account. Please tell me what you think.

smilin'intherain

* * *

**I thought I was normal, and, at the time, I was. I was the girl who never got the guy. I was the girl everyone looked at but never really saw. I was the girl everyone would ask for homework help. I was the girl who was doing anything and everything, all at once. In some ways, that hasn't changed, I'm still smart, I'm still involved, but, I'll never be the person I was again. I'll never be **_**normal**_**, again. My name is Samantha Eloise Newson, and I have superpowers….. No, I really do. **

**My story starts off on a normal, boring day, one month earlier. **

"**Hey Sam! Sami!" I heard Hannah call. I stopped and turned around; trying to find her in the large group, but all I could see was bodies. Being short sucks, I thought as I climbed onto a near by bench to look over the crowd. I spotted Hannah's blond hair easily in the crowd; she was jumping up and down and waving her arms while Matt pretended not to be there. I signaled for her to stay there and not to try to make her way through the huge crowd that was lost students trying to find there way around the school. I slowly weaved through the crowd, hauling my backpack along with me. **

"**I hate orientation day!" I said as I reached her and Matt, her boyfriend. "They are supposed to be little and scared, but most of them are taller than me." They laughed at the look of total and complete frustration on my face. **

"**Sami, almost everyone over the age of 11 is taller than you; you can't expect these kids to be any different." Karly laughed as she joined us, flicking her short, brown hair to the side. I fake scowled at her, just because I was short didn't give her permission to tease me. **

"**Anyway, how did the volleyball game go?" I asked Karly, changing the subject. She laughed at my not so subtle switch but started to tell me about how the ref was so biased and rude and made them lose the game. Hannah, Matt and I listened to her complain, on and on as we started pushing our way down the hall and toward the front hallway. Then I saw **_**him**_** out of the corner of my eye and I stopped listening. He was just standing there, telling the newbies about the sports teams and I completely forgot to listen. Then he smiled, the smile that I dream about at nights, and I had to go see him. I quickly made my excuses and walked over to him. Karly and Hannah smirked knowingly and kept walking. But, I guess that's what friends do when you've been in love with the guy for almost two years. **


End file.
